1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to joining two shafts and a clutch hub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automatic transmission a main shaft can be formed with multiple, angularly spaced, axial fluid passages for carrying actuating pressure to various control elements, such as clutches and brakes located at axially spaced locations along the shaft.
These passages must be machined in the shaft.
A need exists in the industry for a technique that enables forming the passages in the shaft without increasing the diameter of the shaft excessively. The technique must maintain the structural integrity of a one-piece shaft and introduce no whirling due to rotating inertia.